


Barney has sex with you lel

by Lumity_Vail



Category: Barney & Friends
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumity_Vail/pseuds/Lumity_Vail
Summary: You see a sexy purple dinosaur enter your house. He comes in your room and you two have a seccy time
Kudos: 2





	Barney has sex with you lel

You hear the sound of glass breaking. You're in bed, half asleep. You bolt up and look around.  
"What..what was that?" You ask yourself  
You hear footsteps. They weren't normal footsteps, they were super loud. You get your phone quickly and and check the cameras. There you see a tall figure. It wasn't human. You put down your phone and locked your bedroom door. There, you can hear loud footsteps coming up your stairs. They stop. Then your door handle jiggles. You think your safe. The jiggling stops. Then, your door get smashed into a million pieces.   
"huh?!" You yell  
You see a tall purple, s e x y, dinosaur staring at you. You felt your face go red. Soon, the dinosaur jumps on to you and kisses you. It was a rough kiss. You widen your eyes in suprise, and soon kiss back. It lasted for about 5 minutes. He pulled away and stared at you.  
"W-who are you?" You ask  
"I'm Barney the dinosaur" He answers back  
Barney then pulls your sweatpants down. You blush and look away. You can hear him laughing, and he pulls your underwear down. Barney smiles and pulls out his whipping cocc. He then slowly inserts it inside you. You moan a bit.  
"Already? Damn, your desperate" Barney kissed your neck

I dont wanna write anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this. I was bored in class. This is written with no effort at all.


End file.
